A Message from the Bottom of my Black Heart
by Captain113518931
Summary: When Albus and his friends start receiving mysterious letters, they learn that their secrets aren't as safe as they'd like. Now it's up to them to make sure their blackmailers lips stay sealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. Please be kind and review. Thanks.**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

HOGWARTS LOVE

* * *

Albus sat and watched all the happy couples. Rose and Scorpius. James and Lindsay. Dominique and Bradley. Fred and Mary. The ache of unrequited love powered through his chest.

Rose and Scorpius had been at each other's throats for years. Finally in their fifth year they stopped fighting and became a couple. It was rather a funny sight; one minute they were screaming then next they were snogging.

James and Lindsay had liked each other since first year. It took James four years to pluck up the courage and ask her out but he did and they have been in love ever since.

Dominique and Bradley had originally been 'friends with benefits' until they developed feelings for each other and their relationship bloomed.

Fred and Mary were both dared to go on a blind date by their friends and were sent on a date together. They have been going strong ever since.

Albus always cringed when he thought about the loved up couples. He was desperately in love with Lindsay and it killed him to see her with his brother. He never showed this weakness though. He had a reputation to uphold and he wouldn't let anything taint the power and popularity his clique holds.

Each member of the group thinks exactly the same way, for they all have secrets that they go to great lengths to hide, even from each other. However their happy, party, socialite lifestyles were easily stained with the looming threat of spilled secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

A LETTER FOR ROSE WEASLEY

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. Sharing is caring and I am a very caring person. However, I guess I do care enough to warn you that sometimes my lips come loose and I can't keep holding in the secrets that are just begging to be told. Now that I have warned you, I am now prepared to negotiate. An eye for an eye. I won't spill your secret if you retrieve a document for me and to leave it in the Clock tower Courtyard by 9pm on Friday the 5__th__ of April. This document can be retrieved from the ministry's Department of Records, section CLXXX and is entitled 'Expenses'._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering the document and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

Rose sat in shock. Staring at the letter from 'XX'. Who is this person and how did they know her secret? Did they really know her secret or are they just bluffing? Rose didn't really want to find out. But how would she get that document?

"Rose are you alright?" Scorpius asked. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Okay, what's the letter about?"

"Nothing." She lied again.

"Hm." Scorpius didn't seem convinced.

"Hey, has anyone seen the Marauders Map? I can't find it anywhere." James piped up. Rose had a sneaking suspicion that XX had taken it. "No, sorry I haven't seen it anywhere." Rose replied. Harry had given James the Marauders Map when he started Hogwarts. He gave Albus his Invisibility Cloak and he had given Lily a necklace with a snitch pendant. Thankfully it was time to get to class. She had double Charms with Professor Flitwick, her favourite.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for Rose. All she could think of was that letter and how she was going to get the document. Fortunately she came up with a plan. She would send a letter to her mother requesting that she send her a copy of the document for an Arithmancy project. Hopefully her mother would just send it and not ask any questions.

Thankfully, the next day when she went to the owlery, she saw her mother's grey owl Prince, staring at her, clutching the document she needed. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Now her secret would be safe and she could stop worrying. For now.

* * *

Friday finally rolled around. Rose hurried along the dark, empty corridor. Her black heels clacking on the ground. When she eventually arrived in the Clock tower Courtyard, she placed the document next to the fountain and quickly ran back to the common room. Now she had to hope that XX found the document.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2:

A LETTER FOR MARY LYNN

* * *

_Dear Mary,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. I would absolutely hate to see what would happen if that 'something important' were to be spread around the school. If you feel the same as me, which I'm pretty sure you do, then I'll need you to do me a favour. I'll need you to gather as much information as you can on a Mr. Richard Larsen, and then deliver your findings to the portrait of Ignatia Wildsmith by 9pm on Friday the 12__th__ of April._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

Mary's mind was reeling. Who was this person? Who did they think they were blackmailing her like this? "Are you alright Mary?" Rose questioned.

"I'm alright, just tired."

"Are you sure? You seemed fine a minute ago and it's eight in the morning." Rose pushed. Rose wondered if Mary had gotten a letter from XX. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well, okay." Mary got up and made her way to Potions.

* * *

Mary couldn't get that blasted letter out of her head. Who was XX and who was this Richard Larsen? How was she going to get the information anyway? She wondered whether any of her friends had received a letter from XX. Mary was angry with XX. Why couldn't they go and get the information themselves? She couldn't come up with any answers but she new she'd have to look for this Larsen bloke. Maybe then this will all go away.

* * *

Mary had finally gotten the information she needed on Larsen. Her mother worked in the prophet archive, filing all the important articles. All Mary had to do was write to her mother requesting all the articles on Richard Larsen. Her mother had delivered the papers the very next day.

* * *

She practically ran to the portrait and threw the papers down, below the portrait and then hurried off again. She had no intention of staying around trying to catch XX. Now she had to hope that XX got the information.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

A LETTER FOR LINDSAY GROVE

* * *

_Dear Lindsay,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. At least now you can share it with me because I know what you're hiding and there is nothing stopping me from telling the school. However if you do me a favour I might just keep quiet about your little secret. I need you to find out whatever you can on the Cauldron Calls pub fire and deliver it to the Boat House by 9pm on Friday the 19__th__ of April._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

Lindsay's emotions were running wild. She felt a mixture of shock, dread and anger bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick. Who was this XX? Why were they doing this? Why were they interested in this pub fire?

"Earth to Lindsay. Are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine." She replied pressing a kiss to his lips. "Oh, I better get to class, don't want to be late to History of Magic. You know what Binns is like." Lindsay gave James a peck on the cheek and hurried off to class.

* * *

Lindsay thought about the letter throughout the day. Who was this XX? What were they looking for in the fire? Why would they ask her? Did they really know her secret? Lindsay couldn't think of any answers, she could only come up with more questions. One thing was for sure; she didn't want her secrets blabbed to the school. She couldn't bare the embarrassment.

* * *

Lindsay's father was an Auror that was trained to handle fires that got out of hand. All she had to do was write a letter to him asking for the records of the Cauldron Calls fire and say that it was for a project where you had to compare a modern event with a historical one. For Lindsay, getting the information wasn't hard, but accepting that someone knew her secret was hard. She just hoped XX would keep their word.

* * *

She snuck to the Boat House and left the records in the corner where no one else would find them. Once she had left them she ran back to the Gryffindor common room and buried herself beneath her covers where she felt safe. Now she had to hope XX found the records.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4:

A LETTER FOR DOMINIQUE WEASLEY

* * *

_Dear Dominique,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. I hate to break it to you but you're not the only one who knows your secret and I can assure you I will tell everyone if you refuse to do what I say. I need you to get any information you can on the murder of Silvia Zarkoff and deliver it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest by 9pm on Friday the 26__th__ of April._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

"Dom?" Dominique looked up to see Rose and Mary staring back at her.

"Yeah?" She replied as if she was on autopilot.

"Who's the letter from Dom?" Mary inquired.

"No one." She said lamely.

"Dom…is that letter from XX?"

"How did you know?" Dom exclaimed.

"We've both received one and so has Lindsay. What do they want from you?"

"They want me to look into the murder of Silvia Zarkoff. Do you know who that is?"

"I haven't heard of her before." Rose replied looking deep in thought.

"What did XX want from you?" Dom inquired. It was slightly comforting to know that her friends had experienced the same thing.

"They wanted me to retrieve some expense document for them." Rose said.

"I had to get information on some guy called Richard Larsen and I'm pretty sure Lindsay had to look up the Cauldron Calls fire." Mary said.

"How are you going to get the stuff you need on the murder?"

"I…guess I'll just ask my father to send it to me for a Defense project."

"Good idea, that's what I did. I asked my Mum if I could have the document for an Arithmancy project."

"How do you think they know where we are and how did they find out our secrets?" Dom asked.

"I reckon they stole the Marauders Map and I don't know how they figured out our secrets." Rose answered.

"I think we should call a meeting. We need to find whoever is doing this and stop it before it gets out of hand." Mary stated.

"I agree but for now I need to write a letter to my Dad. See you later guys." Dom got up and made her way to the owlery.

* * *

Dom walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Her breathing was shaky. She felt cold and scared. The Forest had always given her the creeps. She was becoming more nervous with every step she took, clutching the reports as if her life depended on it. She slowly placed the papers on the ground. It was as if she was stuck in slow motion. She put it down to her fear. Then as she stood up straight she heard a twig snap. Her head shot around to face the direction of the noise but she couldn't see anything. All her Gryffindor courage left her in that moment and she bolted back to the castle. She charged back to the common room and promptly began hyperventilating.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5:

GROUP DECISIONS

* * *

Albus, Lindsay, James, Mary, Fred, Dominique, Bradley, Rose and Scorpius all sat in an abandoned classroom. All deep in thought. Albus took the time to observe all his friends. He thought Lindsay was beautiful. She had soft brunette curls that just passed her shoulder blades, the most amazing smile and brilliant blue eyes. His brother had dark hair, rich brown eyes and a strong jaw that complimented his smile to the point of perfection. Mary had long, dirty blonde waves, deep blue eyes and full lips. Fred had tanned, olive skin, black hair and bright hazel eyes. Dom had big blue eyes, long blonde hair that was pin straight and flawless pale skin. She had definitely inherited her looks from her veela heritage. Bradley had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a cheeky smile that was almost always on his face. Rose had fiery red hair that brushed her shoulders, ocean blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Scorpius had the typical Malfoy look. He had sharp grey eyes, platinum blonde hair and a constant smirk on his lips. Albus had shaggy, dark hair, emerald green eyes and a mysterious vibe about him.

"I think we should all discuss the elephant in the room." Fred piped up.

"That's why we're here isn't it? To figure out what we're going to do about this XX person." Scorpius responded.

"Yes, but what are we going to do about them? We can't write back, we don't know who we're writing to." Bradley pointed out.

"We should track them down." Rose suggested.

"How are we going to track them down? We have no lead." Fred stated.

"We do have a lead."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Well, you know how James said the Marauders Map was missing? I think XX took it, so if we find the map, we find the culprit."

"That could work. Are we all agreed? Find the map." James said.

"Yeah. But who is going to get the next letter and what will this person want? It seems like they're asking for pretty random things." Mary uttered.

"I don't know who's going to get the next letter, we'll just have to wait and see. I hope XX isn't setting us up." Rose answered.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have to get to Potions." Albus stood up and sauntered out of the room. He had a bad feeling about this situation. He just knew that something awful was going to happen.

* * *

He sat down in potions and zoned out. He couldn't get this XX person out of his head. Who were they? What exactly did they want? Why were they doing this? "Alright, now before you go off and make your potions I have assigned you partners." Slughorn said. There was a resounding groan. Everyone knew they wouldn't get to work with their friends; Slughorn never paired you with who you sat next to. He started reading out the pairs and Albus zoned out again, ignoring the commotion around him. Suddenly he felt a person sit down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Tamara Matlock. Looks like we're going to be working together this term." Albus observed the girl next to him. She was very pretty. She had lovely, long blonde hair, pretty brown eyes and luscious full lips and she was in Slytherin, like him. He still thought that Lindsay was prettier though. "Yeah. I hope you were paying attention because I wasn't."

"I noticed that. Anyway let's get to work."

They worked really well together; Slughorn said their Wigenweld potion was practically perfect. The lesson eventually ended and as the other students were packing up he got a brilliant idea. "Hey, Tamara?"

"Yeah?" She replied cheerily.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Me?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, you…unless you know any other Tamara's here."

"No, I'm just surprised you asked. Sure I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Great. I'll meet you in the common room at ten."

"Great. Look forward to seeing you then."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6:

LOOKING FOR A MAGIC MAP

* * *

James had no idea where to start looking for the Marauders Map. He couldn't just go searching through people's stuff. He supposed he would just have to ask random people if they had seen a map anywhere.

"Hey Celia?" James decided he would ask Celia Hathaway if she had seen a map. Celia Hathaway was a Hufflepuff and a massive gossipmonger. If he couldn't get anything from her he was well and truly stuck.

"Yes James, how can I help?" She may be a gossipmonger but she was nice enough. "I was just wondering if you had seen a map around anywhere?"

"A map? What kind of map?"

"A map of …Hogwarts."

"Hm. I don't know but I know that Kim has a map of some kind. Perhaps you should talk to her."

"Okay I will. Thanks Celia." James rushed off to find Kimberley Greene. Kim was a Ravenclaw and had a passion for astronomy. It didn't surprise him when he found her at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

"Hey Kim."

"Hey James, what's up?"

"I'm looking for a map and Celia told me you had one, I was wondering if I could have a look."

"Well, I have a lot of maps. They're all star constellations though so is there a specific map you were looking for?"

"Did you have a map of Hogwarts?"

"Um…no I don't think so. Maybe you should try Ralph. I'm sure he'd have some kind of map."

"Okay, thanks anyway." James set off to find Ralph Adair. Ralph was a Slytherin who absolutely loved Care of Magical Creatures. James knew he'd find him near the Black Lake.

* * *

"Hello James, fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Ralph. I was wondering if you had a map."

"You're going to have to give me more."

"I'm looking for a map of Hogwarts. Do you know where I could find one?"

"Well, I don't have one but you could try asking Francine."

"Okay, well I'm off." James went to find Francine Babcock. Francine was a Hufflepuff who was exceptionally gifted in History of Magic. He knew he could find her in the library.

* * *

"Hi Francine."

"Hi James, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you had a map of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I don't think so. I think Mark may have something like that though."

"Right, thanks." Off he went to find Mark Normanson. Mark was a Gryffindor and a major quidditch fan. James found him out on the pitch.

* * *

"Mark my man, what's new?"

"Oh, hey James. I'm just keeping fit."

"I can see. Hey listen, do you happen to have a map of Hogwarts by any chance?"

"No sorry mate. I don't think I have a map like that."

"Hm. No worries, I'll catch you later." James was officially lost. It seemed no one had the Marauders Map and if they did have the map why would they tell him if they were blackmailing his friends.

He felt absolutely hopeless and he knew it was only a matter of time before XX came for him.

* * *

**Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7:

HOGSMEADE

* * *

Albus knew it was wrong. No matter how many times he told himself he was just trying to get over Lindsay, deep down he knew he was only trying to make her jealous by going to Hogsmeade with Tamara.

He stood in the common room, waiting to meet Tamara. He looked at his watch and saw it was 9:58am. He looked back up again to see Tamara exiting her dorm. "Hello, sorry I'm not late am I?"

"No, not at all. Are we ready to go?" Albus held out his arm and she took it with a huge smile. He felt almost guilty seeing how happy she was.

* * *

They had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then bought some sweets at Honeydukes. Albus found Tamara to be really good company. She was funny, pretty and could hold an intelligent conversation.

On their way back to Hogwarts, Albus spotted James and Lindsay holding hands and talking intimately. He wished he could do that with her. He stared at the happy couple with a jealous glare. Unfortunately Tamara noticed this.

"Earth to Albus."

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a second there."

"Yeah, I noticed. You seem to do that a lot. Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Lindsay Grove?"

"What? There is nothing going on between me and Lindsay."

"Sure, whatever. Let's just go back to the castle."

The rest of the walk back was silent. It seemed like forever before they got back to the common room.

"Tamara?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I had a great time today."

"Thanks Al. Me to." Then she kissed him on the cheek and went into her dorm. It took Albus a few minutes to comprehend what happened, but when he did he could only smile.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8:

A LETTER FOR FRED WEASLEY

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. I know you're secret. I would hate for the whole school to know as well. I understand just how mortifying that would be for you, so I have decided to recruit you. You will have to do what I say or you won't have to keep secrets anymore. I need you to gather information on a Mr. Allen Hallward and leave your findings on the steps in the Owlery by 9pm on Friday the 10__th__ of May._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

Fred had been expecting this letter for a while. Receiving the letter made the situation a whole lot more real. It scared him.

"Did you get a letter Fred?" Mary asked.

"Yeah."

"What do they want?"

"They want stuff on Allen Hallward."

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Fred found it relatively easy to get what he needed. He just wrote a letter to his Aunt Ginny and she would send him what he needed without any hassle. Ginny worked at the daily prophet and could easily access all the information Fred needed. She was also his favourite Aunt.

* * *

Fred always thought the Owlery looked creepy and haunted when it was dark. He opened the door and edged his way towards the steps. He laid the papers on the ground and snuck out back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fred? What are you doing?" Rose asked as he entered through the portrait hole.

"It's Friday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Night Fred."

"Night Rose." Fred ended up not sleeping. His mind was too chaotic to rest. Now he could only hope that his secret didn't become common knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9:

BREAKFAST BATTLES

* * *

Albus and Tamara were inseparable. They had been a couple ever since their trip to Hogsmede. Albus was beginning to feel as if Tamara was a little clingy.

"I love Hogwarts food." Tamara commented.

"I know. It's amazing." Albus responded flatly. He was starting to think her voice was annoying. "Morning guys." Lindsay said cheerily.

"Hm." Tamara responded grumpily. Albus knew that Tamara didn't like Lindsay. She was jealous of Lindsay because she knew that Albus loved her. "Wow, someone had an extra bowl of grumpy this morning."

"Ha! You know what, I'm just going to come out and say it. I think you're a nice person but I hate the way you parade yourself around in front of my boyfriend. It's not attractive and Albus is mine!" Tamara practically shouted at Lindsay.

"I'm not trying to take you're boyfriend! Incase you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend of my own!"

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Princess Perfect over here is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Tamara accused.

"Oh really and how exactly do you now that?" Albus could tell Rose making fun of Tamara. "Well she all but struts around in front of Albus and then denies it."

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. Lindsay is dating James. Lindsay loves James. James loves Lindsay. You're to clingy and quite frankly I think Albus could do better." Rose explained. Tamara looked shocked.

"Albus! Are you going to do something?" Albus only shrugged, looking completely bored. Tamara huffed and stormed out of the Great Hall. "She is a piece of work." Mary said.

"How could she think I was trying to steal her boyfriend?"

"Maybe she's still upset about that time you beat her in those duels in Defense." Fred suggested. "Oh, come on that was in second year. She would have gotten over it by now." Rose said.

"This is Tamara Matlock we're talking about. That girl can hold a grudge for years. Plus she's a Slytherin." Lindsay commented.

"True, well I have to get to Arithmancy. I don't want to be late and get detention." Rose got up and left for class.

* * *

Albus had the worst day ever. Tamara was still mad after breakfast and gave him the silent treatment all day, though Albus did think it was rather nice to have some peace and quiet. At least he could concentrate in class.

* * *

The next few days weren't any better either. Tamara was still miffed with Lindsay. At least she had patched things up with Albus. She hated being angry with him. She loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10:

A LETTER FOR JAMES POTTER

* * *

_Dear James,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. I think it's very unfair to keep secrets, especially from your friends. I'm sure you have a good reason to hide things and I will honour that if you do exactly what I say. I need you to get two marriage certificates for me. The first certificate I need is dated 8__th__ of February 2010. The second certificate I need is dated 17__th__ of December 2013. Once you have these I need you to deliver these to the Herbology green house by 9pm on Friday the 17__th__ of May. _

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering the certificates and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

James slammed the letter down onto the table. "Is that what I think it is?" Scorpius asked. "Yes. Who does this person think they are? They want some marriage certificates."

"Marriage certificates? Wow. That's so random."

"You think."

"How are you going to get them?"

"I'll just get Dad to get them from the Department of Records. He shouldn't have a problem getting them."

* * *

The certificates arrived on Friday. James was thankful to receive them. He was worried that he wouldn't get them on time and his secret would be blabbed to the entire wizarding world. He hastily walked down the dark corridor towards the Herbology green house. He entered and scanned the area for a place to put the certificates. He eventually settled on placing them next to a large pot full of dirt. He hoped XX would see them there. He ran out of the green house and straight back to the common room where Lindsay was waiting for him.

"James, how are you feeling?" She asked as she ran to his side. His face was pale.

"I'm fine…I think."

"You think."

"I'm a little shaken. I don't know why."

"Come and sit down." Lindsay led James to the lounge and sat down next to him.

"I don't understand how this person can have so much power over us. It's scaring me to death." James confessed. His face, inches away from hers. Their eyes locked and the world around them faded away. James closed the gap between them and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded immediately with equal passion and desire.

"I love you Lindsay."

"I love you to James."

They continued to kiss passionately unaware that Albus was watching enviously from the portrait hole. He sent a murderous glare to wards his brother and silently prayed that one day they would trade places.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11:

TAMARA KNOWS

* * *

Albus and Tamara sat at the Gryffindor table with Rose, Scorpius, Bradley and Dominique. It was breakfast time and they were all tucking into a good portion of bacon and eggs.

"I am swamped with homework. How about you Rose? Are you keeping on top of your homework?" Tamara asked. She had been trying to win her way back into everyone's good books after the whole Lindsay debacle. No one bought it. "Yep." Rose mumbled. They all fell into awkward silence after that.

* * *

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, the mail arrived. A lot of people received their subscription to the daily prophet or letters from home, however Bradley received a special letter.

"Son of a –"

"Bradley?" Dom sounded concerned.

"What?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What is it?" Tamara asked. She hadn't been informed about the XX situation.

"It's none of your business." Albus snapped.

"Albus, if there's something bothering you I want to know about it."

"Why? You don't have to know about everything that's going on in my life."

"But I care about you." Albus looked into Tamara's eyes. It was like he could see into her soul. She looked so raw and pained.

"We're being blackmailed by some weirdo who thinks they're better than us." Rose said sharply. She then stormed from the Great Hall in a huff.

"Albus. Why didn't you tell me someone was doing this to you?" Tamara looked shocked. "I don't want to talk about it." Albus then got up and stalked off. He didn't want Tamara sticking her nose in his private business. He was starting to get really annoyed with her. He was considering a break up.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12:

A LETTER FOR BRADLEY LONGBOTTOM

* * *

_Dear Bradley,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. Wouldn't it be a shame if your secret got out? I know your secret and it's not safe with me. Well that is if you don't do exactly what I tell you. I need you to gather all the information you can on a Mr. Rocco Sheridan and deliver it to the Library by 9pm on Friday the 24__th__ of May._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

"Are you alright Bradley?"

"Can you just get lost Tamara?"

"Sorry. I'll just go."

Bradley stared at the letter. He didn't care if he upset Tamara. He just wondered how he was going to find stuff on this Rocco dude. Who was this Sheridan person anyway? What did XX want with them? How could they know his secret? Bradley needed some air.

* * *

Bradley eventually got the information. He decided his best bet was to get Fred to ask his Aunt Ginny for articles in the prophet about him. He got what he needed quickly but it took him a while to come up with the idea.

* * *

He slunk through the bookshelves, searching for a place to put the material. He wanted to find a place where no one but XX would look. Finally he decided the best place to put his information was on the windowsill at the back of the library. He prayed that XX would look there and that his secret would be safe. He wouldn't be able to live down the humiliation.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13:

WEIGHT OFF THEIR SHOULDERS

* * *

Rose, Scorpius, Lindsay, James, Fred, Mary, Dom, Bradley, Albus and Tamara all sat in an abandoned classroom. The atmosphere was intense and heavy with tension. "We're no closer to finding XX." James said.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Rose sounded strained.

"We could share our secrets now. I mean, that way we can maybe help each other protect our secrets and that way at least someone we trust knows our secrets." Dom suggested.

"I guess that could help in some twisted way." Mary commented.

"Right I'll go first," Dom looked at her friends and then looked at her hands, "I've had sex with over one hundred guys."

"What?" Bradley looked shocked.

"I know. I was going through a tough time and I had self esteem issues. That was until I met you, Bradley." Dominique looked really upset.

"Okay, well I'll go next," Mary, said, "I have a sister. She's currently in St Mungos psychiatric ward. She has clinical depression."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." Fred ran over and hugged Mary close.

"I'll go now." James said. He was hesitant to reveal his secret.

"Go on James." Lindsay encouraged him.

"Okay. I had an addiction to dragonhash. There I said it."

"Dragonhash! Do you know how dangerous that stuff is?" Albus yelled at him.

"I do actually I don't need to be reminded."

"Okay, I think I'll go now." Rose said to avoid an argument. She wasn't really ready to tell them the horrible thing she had done. "I…I put a small amount of poison in Hugo's dinner once, because I was jealous of the attention he got and it made me sick so I wanted to make him feel how I felt." You could tell Rose regretted it. She looked pained and sick. "It's okay Rose." Scorpius went over to her and held her close to his chest. "It's alright." He soothed.

"I'll go now." Fred said. He lifted his sleeves to reveal scars on his wrists. "I used to cut myself because I felt so lonely… then I started dating you, Mary. Things suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter."

"Oh Fred. You should've told me." Mary cupped his face and stared lovingly at him. "I guess I should go." Scorpius supposed. His eyes glazed over and his face went paler. "When I was five…I got into an argument with my father. I can't remember what the fight was about but I remember being so angry. I remember I hated him so much in that moment I wished he would die," Scorpius paused and looked like he was about to be physically sick, "then the floor suddenly caved in underneath him. He fell through and hit his head hard on the ground. I ran down to him…he wasn't moving and there was blood. When my mother found out what had happened she flooed St Mungos and tried to help my father. Lucky he was okay. I felt so guilty. I never told anyone what happened and my father couldn't remember what happened." Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and ran her hand soothingly down his back. "It was an accident Scorp. It wasn't your fault."

Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand and gave her a small smile. "I'll go next." Lindsay said. She looked apprehensive about sharing her secret. "I had anorexia up until fourth year."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" James exclaimed.

"I was embarrassed and I didn't want anyone thinking I was weak." She replied meekly. James went over and hugged her close to him as if she would dissolve away any second. "You're not weak. You are strong and beautiful, Lindsay. I love you."

"I love you to James." They kissed to a resounding chorus of 'aw'. Albus rolled his eyes and glared at his brother.

"I guess I better get this over with." Bradley put his arm around Dom. "I had an affair with Professor Goddard in fifth year." He confessed.

"What?" Dom yelled.

"I'm sorry Dom. I was young and stupid. I love you. Please forgive me."

"You do realise that we weren't in a relationship when you were getting it on with Goddard. I'm in no position to judge you. I'm just shocked that's all. I love you to." Dom's reaction gave Bradley a sense of comfort and made his heart burst. He knew he would never let her go. "I guess it's my turn." Albus concluded. "Well…I…used to go out and get drunk…a lot. One night I drank a little too much and…almost killed myself."

"What? Albus why didn't you tell me?" Tamara sounded so upset.

"Because it's none of your business."

"I'm your girlfriend, of course it's my business."

"You know Tamara you're really starting to piss me off."

"Albus, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Well what about you? What's your secret?"

"I don't have a secret, Albus. If I did I'd share it with you at the drop of a hat."

"Oh come on. I'm not falling for that. Everyone has a secret. We told you ours, now you tell us yours."

"You know what Albus?"

"What?"

"You have been nothing but horrible to me throughout this entire relationship. You treat me like dirt and insult me all because you're trying to make Lindsay jealous. Well I'm not putting up with it any more. This relationship is over. I love you so much…I have to say goodbye." She ran from the room and felt her heart shatter. At least all that was left of her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14:

A LETTER FOR SCORPIUS MALFOY

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been keeping something important all to yourself. It would be disgraceful if your secret caved in right below your feet. I can help support you but I'll need something in return. I need you to gather information on Duke's Apothecary and deliver your findings to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom by 9pm on Friday the 30__th__ of May._

_XX_

_P.S. Make sure you leave immediately after delivering your findings and make sure no one sees you and that you are entirely alone, believe me, I can tell where you are at all times._

"Why in Merlin's name do I have to find stuff on some weirdo shop?" Scorpius was angry. He was sure this person knew his secret. It made him sick.

"Don't panic Scorp. Just make sure you find the information and your secret is safe." Albus reassured.

"I guess. How am I going to get it though?"

"Hm…I could write to my mother asking for the stuff you need on this shop."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks Al you're a life saver."

"No problem. I better go write this letter."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

Scorpius was so thankful Albus could do that for him. He got the material in no time. It really put his mind at ease. However when Friday rolled around, his mind was all over the place. He couldn't concentrate in class, he had trouble keeping up with conversations and zoned out a lot.

He knew he would be back to normal once he had dropped off the information. He traipsed up the stairs leading to the Defense classroom. His mind was racing. He got to the door and slowly pushed it open. He set the papers down on the closest desk and left. He ran down the stairs as if some strange force was after him. He kept running until he was out of breath. "Scorp. There you are. I've been so worried about you." Rose exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." He said. Then he kissed her with fiery passion. She responded eagerly and pulled him closer. Scorpius felt better in the arms of the woman he loved. Rose always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

**Okay, only 6 chapters left. Please review, I am desperate to know what you guys think. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15:

RESEARCH, REALIZATIONS AND REVELATIONS

* * *

Albus couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and Tamara. He had to admit that he was mean to her but there was something about her that just set him off. He had to know what her secret was, or whether she was telling the truth and she didn't have a secret. He decided to do some research.

* * *

He gathered together all the information he could on the Matlock family. He was shocked at what he discovered. Tamara's mother, died when she was six. Her father, Vassily Matlock, runs a vast empire of _Wizard's Diamond Casinos_ and is exceptionally rich. She has three older siblings Sevastian, Carmela and Pasquale. Her family is very bitter and cold towards one another. Vassily cut all four of them out of his inheritance. Sevastian and Pasquale are constantly trying to ruin each other and Carmela is a cast iron bitch. She squanders her father's money on rubbish she doesn't need. Albus wonders how they could all live under the same roof. He gazed over he articles again and saw nothing but headlines like '_MATLOCKS IN A MESS_' and '_CASINO CATASROPHE'. _He noticed that in all the pictures, none of them looked happy…not even Tamara.

* * *

Albus was just about done looking through the Daily Prophet reports on the Matlocks when something strange caught his eye. It was the logo for her father's business. He notice it was a diamond with two half diamonds on either side. He thought it almost looked like two X's. That's when realization hit him like a stinging curse.

Tamara Matlock was XX.

* * *

He found her in the Slytherin common room, reading a book. He marched over to her and grabbed her bag. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She shouted. Albus ignored her and emptied the contents of her bag onto the nearest table. A lot of parchment, quills, books and a map fell out. Albus picked up the map. "Don't touch that!" She yelled. Albus opened it up and stared down at the Marauders Map. "What in Merlin's name are you doing with this?" He screamed.

"Albus." She whispered.

"You're XX! You've been blackmailing my friends! I should never have trusted you! You're an evil bitch!" As soon as the words left his mouth she slapped him hard across the face. "You don't get it do you?" She yelled, "You and your friends walk around with your heads so far up your arses that you've lost touch with reality!"

"How dare you turn this back on us! This all boils down to your feelings of inadequacy towards your relationship with your family and you know it!"

"Well I didn't reveal anyone's secret! I'm done now! It's over!" Tamara turned to leave but Albus grabbed her wrist. "You know that's not true. It's not about the secrets anymore." He said with his teeth clenched.

"Albus. Let. Me. Go." She whispered. She tried to wrench her arm free but Albus had her in an iron grip. "Stop! Tamara stop!" Albus yelled. She continued to struggle. She felt ashamed of herself. She originally thought she was justified but now she felt like a manipulative bitch.

"Stop!" Albus kept shouting but Tamara needed to get away. She couldn't handle this any more. She pulled her wrist towards her body, making Albus stagger forward. She then pushed as hard as she could on his chest causing him to release her to steady himself. "Tamara!" He yelled as she ran away. He wasn't going to let her get away though. She had caused an awful lot of pain for him and his friends. He at least had to know why. He ran after.

* * *

Tamara knew what she had to do. Her emotions were going crazy. She felt scared, angry and heartbroken. She had uncovered some of the most disturbing news and betrayed the only people who accepted her. It was too much for her. She ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower. She could hear Albus calling out to her. She couldn't face him. Not after what she had done. There was only one thing she could do.

* * *

Albus kept trying to catch her. He watched as she ran to the top of the Astronomy Tower. "Tamara!" He called but it was to late. She leaped over the edge of the tower and began falling towards the cobble stone courtyard. "Aresto Momentum!" He screamed. Tamara began to slow down.

She hit the ground with a thud.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16:

REVEALED IN RECOVERY

* * *

Tamara woke up in the Hospital Wing. She saw Albus and Professor McGonagall staring back at her. "Miss Matlock, how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked.

"I…feel fine." She responded softly.

"You gave us quite a scare. Did you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks Professor. I think it was just a moment of insanity. I'm alright now."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay well I'll leave you to recover. When you feel better you can go back to class. Mr. Potter here has told me everything that has happened." McGonagall walked out of the Hospital Wing after that.

"Why would you do that?" Albus asked angrily.

"Things just got too much for me."

"You frightened the magic out of me. I thought you were going to die."

"That was kind of the idea. What exactly did you tell McGonagall?"

"I told her that you dropped your telescope and lost your balance when you looked down to find it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Tamara I have to know. Why did you blackmail us? What was with all the random requests?" Albus asked. He looked into her eyes. She looked so vulnerable. "Well…I don't quite know where to start. Um…well…from the information you got for me I was able to figure out that my father hired the hitman, Richard Larsen, to murder my mother and got Henry Applegate, the former owner of Duke's Apothecary to murder her first husband, Rocco Sheridan, who she was still in love with. My mother was only after my father's money. He then killed Larsen in a fire and hanged Applegate to cover his tracks. He paid off Hallward and then set him up for corruption and sent him to Azkaban." Tamara explained, "I didn't mean to cause so mush heartache, it's just my father would have known I was up to something if he found out what I was doing. I just had to find out what happened to my mother."

"How did you know our secrets?" Albus asked.  
"To tell you the truth…I didn't know about them until that night in the classroom." Tamara looked down, "I had no idea they were that serious. I felt so guilty." Albus was in shock. He had no idea Tamara had been through that much. He knew she didn't have a desirable home life but he never thought it was that bad. "I'm sorry Albus." She whispered as he walked away. He only jut heard her.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17:

ALBUS' HOLIDAY

* * *

Albus was thankful it was the holidays. He needed some space to let everything sink in. He felt so confused. He was angry with Tamara for blackmailing his friends but he also felt sad for her. She obviously didn't have a good relationship with her family. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

His holiday was just a blur of fake smiles and family quidditch games but when he was alone he was always deep in thought.

He watched James and Lindsay at the dinner table. They were holding hands, laughing and talking intimately. He wasn't jealous, angry or upset. He felt numb. He felt something was missing.

What if he didn't love Lindsay any more? He wasn't sure how to feel about anything. He didn't know what to do. He went outside to get some air.

"Albus? What are you doing out here?" Harry addressed his youngest son.

"Nothing."

"Is everything alright? You can tell me you know?"

"Well…to tell the truth…I don't actually know if I'm alright. I'm so confused."

"Would this have something to do with Lindsay?"

"Yeah…I guess. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I guess the only thing you can do is let it go and listen to your heart."

"What happens if my heart doesn't say anything?"

"I have a feeling it will. Just stay calm and wait. Love comes to those who are patient with themselves." Harry then turned and went inside. Albus stayed looking at the stars thinking of what his heart was trying to say. Maybe it wasn't made for love or maybe it was searching for another heart to soothe the pain and piece it back together.

What if Tamara had that heart?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18:

CONFRONTATIONS

* * *

Tamara had been waiting for the right moment to confront her father. She had been waiting all holidays to talk to him but it never seemed right. She had to go back to Hogwarts today. She decided that it was the right time to talk.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Tamara was packed and ready to go. She stood on the balcony in her room, above the pool, breathing in the fresh air and summing up the courage to confront her father. She was ready. She turned and left her room, descended the grand staircase and went to the door to her immediate left. It was her father's office. She rapped the door three times and waited. "Enter." She walked in, closing the door behind her and went up to his desk. "Tamara? What do you want?" He asked roughly.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Yes. Go on?"

"I did some digging at Hogwarts."

"And?"

"And…I know what happened to Mum."

"What? You have no business snooping around there!" He shouted.

"She was my mother. I had every right!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He yelled.

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk about it."

"Talk about it! What's done is done! Just leave it!"

"No! I won't! You're a murderer!"

"How! Dare! You!"

"Don't start! You know what you did was wrong! I HATE you!" Tamara shrieked. Suddenly her father grabbed his wand and sent a curse flying towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time. She threw the door open and ran. "Get back here!" Her father bellowed. He chased her up the stairs. She bolted to her room and locked the door. Her father started kicking the door down. She ran and grabbed her wand and her trunk from her bed and ran to the balcony. She levitated her bags to the ground just as her father burst in. "Tamara!"

Tamara quickly stood on the balcony railing and jumped into the pool below. She emerged from the water and saw her father turn and run out of her room. She knew he was coming for her. She rapidly got out of the pool, grabbed her trunk and ran out the front gate, getting ready to aparate. "Tamara! You meant everything to me!" She heard her father scream just before she was transported to Kings Cross Station.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19:

LEVELS OF FRIENDSHIP

* * *

Ever since his talk with his father, Albus had been taking things more seriously. He no longer thought life was a big joke and that he could bludge off his father's name. He felt somewhat closer to reality. Though he felt he was drifting away from his friends. He found that he didn't connect with them like he used to. It made him feel a little lonely.

* * *

Albus and James were sitting in the Gryffindor common room together. "James?"

"Yes Albus?"

"I'd…like to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Wait, it's not about Lindsay is it?"

"Not really."

"Okay?"

"Well…lately I've been feeling…like…we're not on the same level. I feel like I'm becoming more serious about things."

"Right. So you feel that you're more mature than us?"

"I…just…that's not it."

"Oh really? That's what it sounds like."

"Can you just listen? You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Look, I'm just trying to get this off my chest. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Well, you kind of did. It is insulting to tell people you think you're better than they are."

"Your putting words in my mouth."

"Well how about I put these in your mouth?" James said, raising a clenched fist.

"What's going on here?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"Albus was just telling me that he felt he was better than us."

"I wasn't…I didn't say that. I just feel as if I'm drifting away from you guys."

"Well maybe that's a good thing Albus." James said.

"Right. If that's how you feel…I'll just go." Albus got up and went back to his common room.

* * *

Things didn't get better the next day. James' words had hurt and now all his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. He would try and talk to them but they'd just walk away from him.

He was starting to drown in loneliness.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20:

CONFESSIONS

* * *

Albus eventually found himself seeking out Tamara. He felt she was the only one who could help him make sense of his feelings. He looked all over for her but he couldn't find her. He knew she would be avoiding him but he didn't think she'd be that good at hiding. He'd see her in class but once class was over she'd disappear again. Finally he was able to corner her in the dungeons.

"Tamara." She saw Albus and hurried down the corridor. Albus ran after her, grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Tamara…we need to talk." She looked into his eyes. He looked desperate. "Okay…but no more secrets."

"No more secrets."

"What is it Al?"

"I want to know why you didn't send me a letter."

"I…I couldn't do that to you Al. I care about you too much." Tamara looked pained. He could tell she really meant what she was saying.

"I also want to know how you knew all of our secrets."

"Actually I didn't…at least not until the confessions in the classroom."

"Then why did you send the letters if you didn't know that we actually had things to hide?"

"It's like you said…everyone has a secret. I felt so bad when I heard what your secrets were. If I had of known they were that bad I would never have sent those letters." She sounded really upset.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. What is it Al? What's troubling you?" Albus looked down. "At first, it was the whole blackmail thing. Then after I found out it was you…I was so confused and didn't know what to do. Now my family hate me…I just…I feel so lonely."

"Oh Al. Your family doesn't hate you. Sure they might be angry with you but they can never hate you. Things will get better, I promise."  
"When? When will things get better? I'm not sure how long I can live like this."

"You need to be patient Al. Unfortunately there are no spells for broken hearts."

"Then what do you do for a broken heart?"

"You stick it back together."

"I can't…my heart is to broken."

"No ones heart is too broken. If it's too much for you, get help."

"Who's going to help me? Practically no one likes me."

"I'll help you." Albus looked up at her. His eyes gazed into hers. She looked so vulnerable and genuine. Albus felt all the walls he built crumble. He felt a sense of relief.

It was in that moment they both noticed their hands were still entwined together. Albus slowly inched his face closer to Tamara's. His lips ghosted over hers. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Albus said.

"You're healing." Tamara whispered back.

Albus instantly closed the gap between them. His lips connected with hers, evoking fireworks behind their eyelids. Her lips were soft and tasted amazing. Albus had never experienced a kiss like this. He held her waist close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was magical.

Albus no longer suffered from unrequited love.

THE END…

* * *

**Okay we've reached the end. Please review and tell me whether i should write a sequel or not. Thanks.**


End file.
